Isshin es IchiRuki
by JaNy
Summary: Aventuras y desventuras de este padre y sus intentos por hacer cannon a esta pareja. Drabbles realizados para la actividad de San Valentín del Foro Stop Rain. ¡A reir! ¡Nuevo Drabble! Spoilers de los nuevos caps del manga...
1. Orgullo paterno

Este Drabble fue realizado para la actividad de **Stop Rain**: 'IchiRuki Valentine Day, regala un drabble'.

Solicité el drabble pedido por Chistery, que quería un fanfic en que Isshin encontrara a Rukia en la cama de Ichigo y se pusiera hilarante x3. Este fue uno de los resultados (hice dos XD)

¡Espero les guste!

**Género:** Humor

**Rating:** Todo lector(?)

**Número de palabras:** 381

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, pero Isshin sí 8D

* * *

**Orgullo**** paterno**

Me desplazo por el pasillo del segundo piso, sigiloso como una fiera en cacería, aprestándome para atacar a mi objetivo. Recorro el último trecho con la espalda pegada a la pared, y cuando estoy junto a la puerta de la habitación escogida, huelo el ambiente para detectar a mi presa.

_¡Momento!__ ¿Qué es eso?_

Pestañeo, extrañado, puesto que no es el olor de mi primogénito. Huelo por segunda vez, para corroborar mis sospechas… sí, ¡es el aroma de mi tercera hija!

Entro al dormitorio despacio, sin hacer ruido; no con la intención de sorprenderla y atacarla, si no con la idea de averiguar que hacía ahí. Y lo descubro al instante: está profundamente dormida en la cama de mi hijo. Suspiro, enternecido por la escena…

_¡Momento!_

Mi quijada desciende varios centímetros. ¿Desde cuando el mojigato de Ichigo permite que una chica ocupe su cama? ¡¿Desde cuando el mojigato de Ichigo permite que Rukia-chan ocupe su cama?

_Oh-my-__god…_

Siento que las lágrimas inundan mis atractivos ojos, y mi labio inferior tiembla sin que lo pueda evitar. ¡Soy víctima de la emoción del momento!

Cubro mi boca con ambas manos, para no soltar un sollozo y despertar a Rukia-chan.

Giro en círculos varias veces con las manos alzadas, feliz, y miro al hacia el cielo por la ventana.

_¡Masaki! Oh… dios…nuestro hijo… __Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!_

Y como si mi mención hubiese sido un llamado, entra a la habitación, y me queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —me consulta con apatía—, ¿y qué mierda te pasa? —agrega de inmediato al notar mi estado de conmoción.

Yo no contesto. Simplemente lo abrazo, fuerte y apretado, demostrando todo mi orgullo por él. —¡Gracias, hijo! ¡Gracias! —le digo emocionado palmoteándole la espalda.

—¿Q-qué? —lo oigo hablar, mientras intenta liberarse de mi abrazo. Y lo dejo ir, porque tengo otros planes.

Lo miro una vez más, orgulloso a más no poder, dando un último sollozo y enjuagándome las lágrimas con mi antebrazo. Y me voy de la habitación para darles privacidad a los tórtolos.

—Tch… Viejo loco —le oigo decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sí, estoy loco. ¡Loco de felicidad!

_¡Masaki! Pronto, muy pronto, ¡nuestro hijo será todo un hombre!_

Corro hacia la escalera, para contarle todos los pormenores a mi esposa.

* * *

****

¡Feliz San Valentín! 3


	2. Misión imposible

Este Drabble fue realizado para la actividad de **Stop Rain**: 'IchiRuki Valentine Day, regala un drabble'.

Solicité el drabble pedido por Chistery, que quería un fanfic en que Isshin encontrara a Rukia en la cama de Ichigo y se pusiera hilarante x3. Este fue uno de los resultados (hice dos XD)

¡Espero les guste!

**Género**: Humor

**Rating:** Todo lector(?)

**Número de palabras:** 490

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pero Isshin sí 8D

* * *

**Misión imposible**

Me escabullí sigilosamente, esperando encontrar allí lo que tanto ansiaba; pero mis esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando la encontré tendida en la cama de mi hijo, sin ningún signo de haber estado jugueteando con él.

_¡Lo siento Masaki, no__ he sabido educarlo como todo un hombre!_

Lágrimas amenazan con desbordarse desde mis ojos, pero debo ser valiente y asumir mi responsabilidad en el asunto. Si el estúpido de mi primogénito no ha logrado dar el paso hacía su hombría, es únicamente culpa mía.

_¡Oh__, amor mío! ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

Permití que se quedara en su cuarto, los insto a permanecer juntos, les pido nietos cada vez que puedo… ¿Qué más podría hacer?

_¡Piensa Isshin, piensa! _

Constriño el ceño y me masajeo el mentón. Aquello siempre me ayuda a pensar, y además, me hace lucir más sensual.

_Ohhh… __podría ser…_

Asiento.

_¡Por Dios, soy un genio!_

Sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso de mi inteligencia, y me dispongo a poner en marcha mi plan.

Me acerco a la cama con cautela y en completo silencio, utilizando las habilidades aprendidas cuando fui shinigami; y cuando estoy a finalmente a su lado, entiendo el porque mi hijo está colado por ella. Es hermosa, como un ángel —aunque no tanto como mi Masaki—, pero estoy conciente de que son sus ojos, los que ahora yacen cerrados, los que mantienen prendado a Ichigo. Eso, y su singular carácter.

¡Basta de distracciones! Debo actuar rápido, antes de que a ese idiota lento se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí.

_¡Perdóname por esto, amada tercera hija, pero es completamente necesario!_

Aproximo lentamente mi mano derecha hacia su falda escolar, y con mucho cuidado comienzo a subirla.

_Un perfecto trasero en una pantaleta púrpura…_

Elevó ambos pulgares.

_¡Le dará __un infarto!_

Salgo apresuradamente de la habitación, con la esperanza de que no se despierte y se acomode la ropa. ¡Si esto no hace a mi hijo reaccionar, significa que es gay!

Me quedo con la espalda contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, con una engreída sonrisa en mi rostro. ¡Soy un puto genio!

—¿Qué haces ahí, cabra loca? ¿Preparando una escaramuza en mi contra?

Me sobresalto ante la voz de mi hijo, ¡no lo esperaba tan pronto! Aunque haciendo uso de mis estupendos dotes actorales, logro salir del paso.

—¡Ohhhh, me has descubierto! ¡Eres todo un hijo de tu padre! —respondo tratando de ser eufórico, sin elevar demasiado la voz. Ella no debía despertarse.

—Déjate de estupideces y vete a trabajar a la clínica, yo quiero descansar —me dice cabreado y se cuela en su habitación.

Sonrío jactancioso y cuento. Uno, dos, tres. _¡Ahora!_

Ichigo sale como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, con el rostro amoratado.

Río en voz alta y le pregunto: —¿No ibas a descansar, Ichigo?

—C-cambié de opinión —me responde tartamudeando—. I-Iré a ver algo de televisión.

Y se pierde de mi vista escaleras abajo.

_¡Masaki! ¡Pronto seremos abuelos!_

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**


	3. La vitamina P es inyectable

Este Drabble fue realizado para la actividad de **Stop Rain**: 'IchiRuki Valentine Day, regala un drabble'.

Solicité el drabble pedido por Shiroi Kimiko, que quería un fanfic en que se mencionara la 'Vitamina P'.

¡Espero les guste!

**Género:** Humor

**Rating:** +15(?)

**Número de palabras:** 498

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, y este Drabble, tampoco, es para Naranjita (aka Shiroi Kimiko)... pero la vitamina P, ¡sí es toda mía! MUAJAJAJAJAJA(?)

* * *

**La vitamina P es inyectable (?)**

Se plantó en la entrada de su habitación con una mirada desafiante, sin que la rojez de su nariz y la palidez de su demacrado rostro lograran atenuar su decidida expresión.

—Será mejor que me la des sin objeciones —dijo tajante, y cerró la puerta tras de si.

—Creo que el resfriado agudiza tus dotes de dictadora —comentó con sarcasmo. Lo interrumpía mientras hacía la tarea, y para colmo, ¿venía con exigencias? Y de todos modos, ¿qué diablos quería?

—Ichigo, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar una negativa —porfió ella, cruzando sus brazos sobre el torso.

—¿Cómo pretendes que te de algo que no sé qué mierda es? —consultó, con la sien palpitándole. Permaneció sentado en su escritorio, a pesar de sus tremendas ganas de empujarla fuera de su habitación.

—No te hagas, Ichigo —le miró con suspicacia—. Tu padre me advirtió que te negarías, pero la necesito para curarme rápido de esta maldita gripe.

—¿Eh? Pero si el medicamento lo devolví ayer a la clínica, luego de que tomaste un par —respondió.

—¡No me refiero a ese medicamento! ¡Dame la vitamina P! —exclamó ella, soltando sus brazos y empuñando sus manos. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Vitamina… P? —preguntó. ¿Acaso existía una vitamina con ese nombre?

—Sí, sí. Esa que te alivia enseguida del resfriado y hasta te mejora la piel —explicó Rukia, como toda una erudita en el tema—. ¡Dámela! —estiró una mano hacia él.

¡Él no tenía ninguna vitamina P! Es más, ¡esa mierda no existía! Y sí su padre estaba metido en el asunto, seguro tenía un significado que poco le agradaría…

_Oh mierda._

Se sonrojó. ¡Maldito viejo pervertido! Le haría pagar con dolor, con mucho dolor…

—Pues si no me la das por las buenas… —Rukia elevó el mentón, denotando superioridad—. Será por las malas —y se le lanzó encima.

—¿Q-qué… haces? ¡No! ¡Quita tus manos! —la morena intentaba meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Intentó separarla de su regazo, pero la endemoniada enana tenía demasiada fuerza a pesar de su tamaño.

—Tu padre me dijo que la tenías en el pantalón, ¡la encontraré! —sus manos lograron meterse y escarbar profundamente, hurgando en busca de lo que quería.

—¡R-Rukia! —replicó—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de tocar por ahí! —profirió desesperado, con el rostro más encendido que la nariz de la shinigami—. El viej… ¡ou! —pegó un brinco. Rukia palpó y rozó poco sutilmente la supuesta vitamina —¡E-Es una trampa del viejo, maldita terca! ¡En mis pantalones sólo hay una cosa! —gritó desesperado.

Rukia lo miró, con los ojos llenos de incredulidad y enojo. Pero luego pareció sumar uno más uno, y definitivamente, llegó a la conclusión de que el resultado era dos.

Quitó las manos de sus bolsillos, como si le quemaran, y recuperó súbitamente los colores en su rostro.

—Oh —murmuró mirándole la entrepierna. Y salió disparada de su habitación.

Ichigo, horrorizado, soltó una maldición.

La vitamina P estaba lista para ser inyectada.

* * *

**¡Feliz San Valentín!**** 3**


	4. Un detalle importante

**Género:** Humor

**Rating:** Todo lector(?)

**Número de palabras:** 466

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, y este Drabble es de mi hermani (L)

* * *

**Un detalle importante**

El reloj marcaba las once y treinta de la mañana, y siendo un día sábado, era normal que la casa estuviera prácticamente deshabitada. La mayoría de los miembros de la familia Kurosaki le dedicaban tiempo a sus actividades de fin de semana: Karin tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, Yuzu hacía las compras, e Isshin, el jefe de hogar, ayudaba en el hospital de la ciudad.

Los únicos ocupantes de la morada en ese momento, extrañamente se hallaban medio ocultos tras una pared, y con las cabezas asomadas examinaban con atención la zona de la cocina y de la sala.

—Yo no veo nada extraño, Ichigo —comentó la menuda morena, sin dejar de indagar los alrededores.

—Tiene que haber algo, el viejo estaba demasiado feliz en la mañana… —declaró el colorín, continuando también la investigación.

—Que tu padre sea feliz no significa que vaya a pasar algo malo —indicó rodando los ojos—. A veces eres demasiado paranoico…

—¿Paranoico? Con todo el tiempo que llevas en esta casa ya deberías saber que tengo razones suficientes para sospechar de su emoción —arguyó mirándole con molestia—. ¡El viejo está loco!

—Sí, sí. Como sea, pero yo nada tengo que ver, así que… —se dispuso a abandonar el lugar donde se hallaba refugiada junto a su compañero shinigami.

Él la agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar. —¿Qué no tienes que ver? ¡Mi padre estaba feliz porque tú —remarcó la última palabra—, te habías olvidado de algo! —le apuntó con el dedo acusadoramente.

—Pero yo no he olvidado nada, y por lo tanto, vas a dejarme ir en este momento —Rukia le anunció, jalando su brazo para que la soltara.

—¡No!, ¡es peligroso! —porfió el muchacho.

—Ichigo —una palpitante vena se marcó en su sien—, Chappy comienza en cinco minutos —lo miró desafiante—, y si llego a perderme un segundo del programa, te juro que lo que sea que pretendía hacer tu padre será una chiquilinada al lado de lo que sufrirás conmigo —la Kuchiki alzó el brazo libre con la maño empuñada firmemente.

El sustituto tragó saliva, intimidado por la amenaza. Gruñó de frustración por la batalla perdida, e hizo lo único que podría salvar su pellejo. —¡Bien! Haz lo que quieras —refunfuñó mientras la liberaba.

Rukia avanzó victoriosa, directo hacia el sofá para disfrutar las aventuras de su amado conejo animado.

_Splash._

A mitad del pasillo, proviniendo quien sabe de donde, una gran cantidad de agua cayó sobre la shinigami, que sorprendida se volteó hacia el pelinaranjo con cara de estupor.

A Ichigo se le secó la boca, y la sangre se le agolpó en el rostro.

Con la camiseta blanca empapada, era evidente —por un par de 'erguidas' razones— que a Rukia sí se le había olvidado un detalle importante esa mañana.

—¡Tápate, maldita sea!

* * *

Este regalo fue hecho para Cielo (administradora de **Stop Rain**). Te amo hermani, eres lo más lindo del universo! (L) (L) (L) ;OO;

Si les gustó, ¡denme su opinión! A ver si a Isshin se le ocurre alguna otra genialosa idea :D


	5. Placer culpable

Aunque en mi trabajo me quieren matar, y por lo tanto, mi inspiración anda fugada para no morir a mi lado, el regreso de Rukia hizo el milagro (?) y logré estrujar lo siguiente de mi mente. No es muy bueno, pero es lo que hay XDU

Fue realizado para un concurso del mejor foro IchiRuki de la web: **¡Stop Rain!**

Aunque en realidad, fue para saciar el nuevo fetiche de mi ghei: el cabello de Rukia. (Va para ti, mi amada Gheisita)

No entiendo a aquellos que opinan que parece hombre, porque la realidad es que se ve más hermosa que nunca (L)

Bueno, no me explayo más y ls dejo con mi coso(?) 1313

**Número de palabras:** 500

**Género:** Romance – humor

**Rating:** Todo público aunque les cueste creerlo X3

**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece, pero Isshin Kurosaki es todo mío :D

* * *

**Placer culpable**

El rasgar del lápiz le impedía seguir el hilo de lo que se suponía debía hacer; aunque aquello únicamente redirigía su atención hacia quien realmente le estaba distrayendo.

Rukia, sentada en medio de la alfombra, dibujaba afanosamente sobre un cuaderno; mientras él, en su escritorio, trataba infructuosamente de avanzar de página en su libro.

_¡__¿Por qué mierda no podía apartar su mirada? _

Desde que había regresado se había descubierto muchas veces mirándola, sin comprender aquello que le obligaba a mantener sus ojos sobre ella.

_¿Qué era distinto?_

Había transcurrido más de año y medio, y ciertas cosas eran diferentes. Él aumentó varios centímetros, y ella también —aunque seguía siendo una enana—. Él ahora era una fusión entre shinigami-vizard-fullbring, y ella era teniente de su división. Él aceptó que añoraba sus poderes, y ella que él no podía llevar una vida normal. Él mantuvo su peinado… y ella se cortó el cabello.

Las chicas preferían el cabello largo por ser más femenino, pero increíblemente, a Rukia la cabellera corta le resaltaba sus exóticas facciones. Lucía más adulta. Se veía más mujer.

Si tenía que ser sincero, el maldito corte de pelo despertó en él una especie de fijación. Tenía ganas de tocarlo, de sentir su textura y de descubrir si era tan suave como parecía… pero sería demasiado embarazoso y su orgullo se lo impedía.

Observó a la dueña de su obsesión, y se percató de una pequeña bola de papel enredada en las negras hebras de un costado. Arrugó el entrecejo. Era la oportunidad perfecta…

_¿Debería…?_

¡Tal vez era el modo de saciar su curiosidad y dar por finalizado su fetiche!

—Tienes algo en el cabello…

—¿Hum?

Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella; encorvó su torso y deslizó sus dedos por entre el pelo, retirando el 'oportuno' objeto.

_Suave __y sedoso. _

—Ya está —declaró dando media vuelta—, era un pedazo de papel —finalizó volviendo a su puesto con su ceñudo semblante teñido de rojo.

—Quería dejarlo más largo —comenzó a decir ella de la nada, acariciando sus mechones delanteros—, pero entorpecía una danza y…

—Me gus… e-es más práctico —se retractó—; es más sencillo lavarlo y… —sintiéndose estúpido constriñó su expresión.

—Bueno, sí… —Rukia alzó sus hombros y continuó con sus dibujos.

Ichigo abrió su texto ambicionando centrarse y dejar de decir idioteces, pero un pequeño 'tac' lo obligó a mirar nuevamente en dirección a la Kuchiki.

Otra bolita de papel, pero ésta se hallaba en el suelo, a unos pasos de la morena.

La ventana estaba abierta, ¿podía ser que el viento…?

Pero al mirar, se dio cuenta que algo muy distinto ocurría. Asomado estaba su padre, con otro papel en la mano —con claras intenciones de lanzarlo—, guiñándole un ojo exageradamente.

Cerró las cortinas mascullando 'viejo idiota', y regresó al escritorio.

Minutos más tarde, otra bolita se alojaba nuevamente entre el cabello de la shinigami.

¿No podían culparlo por no cerrar la ventana, o sí?

—Tienes algo en el cabello…

_Malditos p__laceres culpables…_

**Fin.**

* * *

Isshin es el mejor padre del mundo wn (Y) XD

Si me agregan a favorito, ¿me dejan también un review? :3

¡Nos leemos! Algún día… XD


End file.
